Many catalytic converter structures known to those skilled in the art use a clam-shell design in which two halves of the converter housing are welded together to contain the catalyst coated substrate and other internal components. Such catalytic converters have circular, oval or rectangular cylindrical shapes. Other catalytic converters have been constructed with circular cylindrical bodies and conical ends formed through complex processes or through welding of conical end cones onto the cylindrical body.